Gone?
by dark-angel204
Summary: This is the same as the other story i did...since i haven't been on everythings confusing haha but yea.........the other one sucked, the first chapter is the same except i mixed both chapters together cuz it made more sense and its longer so HAH o,O


"ringggggg"

"oh no I'm gonna be late! Kagome screeched.

Sango was already outside waiting for her and was pretty mad.

"So sorry" Kagome apologized.

"meh don't care come on we have to hurry. They got into Sango's car and drove as fast as the car can go and made it to school on time. As the first class began they were already bored.

"Pssst Kagome?" Sango whispered to Kagome. "Kagome whispered back "yeah?"

"I heard were getting two new transfer student today hmmm I wonder if their cute?" Sango said

Kagome giggled and smiled and all of a sudden they heard a girl scream and yelled

"PIG" and they heard a huge smack. Their teacher Kaede open the door to find a boy with a red hand marks across his face.

Kaede muttered something about kids these days and suddenly she happily said "Hello you must be the new transfer students! Ummm where's the second one?" she asked all of a sudden a boy with white hair and dog ears came from behind the door and said "hai... jeeze Miroku why do you always have to do that u perverted freak!"

"... WELL you should introduce yourselves to the class" she pointed to the first boy.

"My names Miroku and I am interested in beautiful women sooo if your interested just give me your phone number" he said with a HUGE smile all the girls in the class screamed "HENTAI"

Kagome just stared at the second boy. Sango stared at Miroku for quite sometime now. Miroku had a black shirt on and was wearing jeans and had a very short ponytail on the back of his head.

"My names Inuyasha" the second boy grumpily said and walked off to his seat Miroku followed behind they each a seat to Kanna and Kauri. Kagura instantly became flirty with Inuyasha but Inuyasha just ignored her. His eyes started to wonder around and saw Kagome looking down on her desk. Then she looked up and saw him looking at her. He instantly blushed and quickly looked away.

Kaede then automatically picked Sango and Kagome to show Inuyasha and Miroku around the school.

They showed them which classrooms were which until Sango screeched and smacked Miroku. Which he deserved since he grabbed her butt. Inuyasha just kept staring into Kagome's eyes that freaked her out since she kept feeling something intense looking at her from behind...

Kagome sun around only to find Inuyasha staring right at her. He quickly looked away blushing "_oh great she must think I'm a weirdo" _he thought as he turned way from her. _"Did he just blush?" _Kagome thinking she was just seeing things but she didn't really care about it for the rest of the day.

"Wow the day went by so fast" she said to Sango

"yeah I know but I'm glad its over especially when that specific someone always has touch at least everyday. Miroku standing behind started laughing nervously.

The next day Kagome's mom rushed into her room "KAGOME YOUR LATE!"

Kagome eyes shot wide open and started spazzing at everyone at the table. She grabbed her books and lunch, and finished breakfast as fast as she could. She started running, while Souta her little brother started yelling "RUN LIKE THE WIND"

She ran and ignored him but as soon as she got to the school the gate has closed meaning she wasn't allowed in the school.

"No" she groaned since it was her first time being late. She threw everything up into the air. "Oh this is just great I can't believe I'm late"

then as soon as she was about to pick up her things she saw Inuyasha on the floor with a math book on his head.

He got up and faced her and yelled "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR !"

all she said was "oops" "OOPS ISN'T GONNA HELP!" he yelled at her

"OH MY GOD INUYASHA IT WAS AN ACCIDENT LIKE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WE BOTH LATE AND WE CAN'T GET BACK IN AND OH MY GOD" she screamed at him.

Her head was blowing a fuse and Inuyasha was officially scared since he never seen her so mad. So she ran away, "no wait I'm sorry Kagome I'm just a big spazz when it comes to things like this" but she was already gone.

The next morning Sango woke up to a ringing phone she picked up "moshi moshi?" "Sango dear? Is Kagome at your house or have you seen her?" Sango immediately knew it was Mrs. Higrashi "no I haven't why is she missing!" Sango replied concerned. "Will you help me look for her?" so they went on calling everyone they knew.

They reached to Inuyasha and when he found out he started blaming himself and cursing, "This is all my fault why did I have to yell at her man I have to find her" he thought out loud


End file.
